Falling Again
by wolf00rakuen
Summary: FullMetal Alchemist songfic to Lacuna Coil's Falling Again. This my first fic, pleeaase read and review! flames welcome disclaimer I do not own anything in this fic thanks CONTAINS SPOILERS


FMA song fic to "Falling Again" by Lacuna Coil

! WARNING !CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE AND THE LATER EPISODES OF THE SERIES READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of FMA, the FMA series, the FMA movie OR any songs by Lacuna Coil. Thank you.

_I lay, looking at my hands,_

_I search in these lines,_

_I've not the answer..._

_I'm crying and I don't know_

_Watching the sky_

_I search for an answer_

_I'm free, free to be..._

_I'm not another liar_

_I just want to be myself...myself_

Edward's p.o.v

As I lay there, covered in dirt and rain, I looked at my hands. An ant had started to crawl onto my finger. It was one of many that littered the ground to gather pieces of a dead fly. I searched for a reason why I was here...here on this uninhabited island with my little brother. I watched the rain fall...and felt it on my face. I could hear the Masked Man stomp around us. My little brother cried out with the frustration from not knowing any more than I about why we were here. On this island or anywhere. Or why any of this had to do with alchemy. We both cried that night, wishing to be home. Wishing...by some chance, we would live through a month without contact with any people.

_And now the beat inside of me_

_Is a sort of cold breeze and I've_

_Never any feeling inside_

_Ruining me..._

_Bring my body_

_Carry it to another world_

_I know I live...but like a stone I'm falling down_

third person

Alphonse lay on the transmutation circle, becoming that which he and his older brother had searched for. A great gust of wind blew around the room from no particular direction. Then it opened. The Gate of Truth. His brother flew out of it, exhausted and scared from what he had just seen.

The humonculus Envy ran up to him and they fought. They fought while Alphonse slowly disappeared, Edward only pausing when Envy transformed into his real form.

Alphonse disappeared when he tried to bring his brother back from the dead. When Edward woke up he saw that his brother no longer existed and he wanted nothing more than his brother to be brought back. Slapping his hands together and whispering a prayer that the transmutation went smoothly, he felt himself falling. Falling back towards the Gate. His eyes grew dim and he forgot everything from then on, feeling within him only the hope that his brother was safe and alive with a human body.

I pray, looking into the sky

I can feel this rain

Right now it's falling on me

Fly, I just want to fly...

Life is all mine

Somedays I cry alone,

But I know I'm not the only one

I don't want to die...?

Please be there when I arrive, don't cry...please

Edward's p.o.v.

I felt so tight inside. In that moment I looked for the last time into the eyes of the Colonel and my dear, finally human, little brother. I slapped my hands together to spilt the rock that held us from the battle below. I watched in growing sadness as the rock split and the Colonel held my brother back from running to me. I thanked the Colonel with a glance before I turned away from my homeland and walked aboard the ship. Alphonse yelled something back to me, not in rage, but it seemed to be something calming. Then he resumed shouting my name, the endless sound of my name being said by my brother almost made me turn back. But I knew what I had to do to keep our world safe.

Once on the other side again, I saw that Alfons was killed and that there were more attempts to cross the Gate. I destroyed it and after the explosion, I ran out of the building. I tripped on something and I started to cry for my brother. Cry for my brother, my friends and my homeland which I'll never see again. I cried harder than I did when I found out that Nina Tucker was killed. It was then that I heard my brothers voice echoing. I looked around and saw a suit of armor.

"Al? Is it you or did you leave some of your soul behind again?" I asked the armor. I doubted it would contain my brother, but there was a tiny hope somewhere that it did. His sweet, young voice answered me.

"I'm here, brother," he said, sounding as if he were about to either laugh or cry. I could never tell which, no matter how long we had been together. "And as long as you're here too we're together." he added. It was then I noticed something unusually strange happening. The helmet of the armor lifted itself and a little boy shorter than me emerged. His face was stretched into a smile. He leaped onto me like he had been waiting for me. It was my little brother. It was my little brother holding me, telling me not to cry because we're alive and there's nothing to cry for in this new world. We were together.

* * *

A/N: This was originally the script for an AMV for this same song. But it sounded so much like a songfic I decided to post it. PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first songfic!


End file.
